


Riding with 707

by Luiniliel



Series: The Two Years In-Between [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Car Sex, Dream Sex, F/M, Gen, Stream of Consciousness, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luiniliel/pseuds/Luiniliel
Summary: After picking up the USB drive from V's house, 707 and Jaehee have a little fun.V Route spoilers, sort of.





	Riding with 707

Jaehee couldn’t help but notice the strength in Seven’s forearms as he turned the wheel in his cherry red convertible. Beside the RFA app, and what emails she could read on the tiny screen of her phone there was not much else to look at. Sometimes the scenery passing by so quickly made her sick, so she closed her eyes and tried to focus on something other than the USB drive Seven slipped into his sweatshirt, to keep from the intelligence unit.   
‘Just how deep did this loyalty to V go?’ She supposed she had a different perspective than either Seven or Jumin. ‘Sometimes being too close to the problem doesn’t always allow you to see every angle of it.’ She felt no overwhelming sense of loyalty to V. He was kind, quiet. He was a good foil to Rika who was somewhat loud and very gregarious. Sometimes shy persons could come across as aloof, but Jaehee, being shy herself, did not feel that from him.   
She wanted to see what was on the USB drive. ‘What could one person do to inspire this level of hate and antagonism?’ Those photos were direct and over-the-top. ‘Maybe a jilted lover?’ But it seemed that V had simply one day met Rika, and then dated, and were engaged for several years. It was a long engagement. No date ever being set that Jaehee could remember. She could not even remember if the engagement was just prior to her joining the RFA, or if it was just a fact.   
Jaehee settled on her side, to lean in a more comfortable position.   
Seven flashed a wide smile her way, then turned his eyes back to the road, and accelerated a little faster. “Wooohooo!” he yipped as the scenery sped up.   
She closed her eyes and felt the open-air ruffle her hair. She’s going to look as windswept as he always does. She wondered what it felt like to be as outgoing and over-the-top as Seven, always laughing and playing jokes. His emotions were as free as his hair was right now. She envied that a little.   
She still wasn’t sure what his job was, hacker was probably just a cover for a boring IT job freelancing from home.  
She imagined what else he must do with those hands and arms of his. The way his hand would skitter gently over her knee, and slowly push up her work skirt. He’d slide her stockings off. The way his forearm would flex as he fingered her underneath her narrow skirt. The taste of sweet and salty on his tongue as he kissed her, deeply. Would he just pull off the side of the road and take her?   
Seven leaning over her in his cherry two-seater. Her chair would only go back a little and he’d have to kneel between her thighs to be comfortable. His eyes would smolder when he takes his glasses off, and both of their eyewear would go in the center console. His slightly chapped lips would nip at her own, his tongue asking entrance. His hands would be stoking her sides, and slowly pushing her pencil skirt up to her waist. His mouth would leave hers and trail down to her neck, licking and nipping his way to her collarbone. His hands would leave her hips and she’d help him unbutton her blouse. Her satin camisole pulled down and her bra unlatched to free her breasts. He’d weigh them in his hands, brushing a thumb against one hardened nipple. His mouth would lick and tug at the other. Her hands would help push his sweatshirt off his shoulders. She’d bite his neck and lick down until she tugs his shirt off him, his arms helping remove it at the end. He’d be lean, and muscular. They’d then attack each other, their teeth almost smashing together with the intensity of their kisses. Her arms stroking and feeling the strength in his back and shoulders. He’d try sliding a finger in her panties, and she would help him take them off. She’d struggle with undoing his belt, and he’d help, then sliding his pants and boxers down just enough to free his dick.   
She’d wrap her hand around it’s hot, velvety surface, and rub. Her thumb collecting his precum dipping from the tip. He’d slide a condom on, eyes darkening as she cleaned and tasted her thumb with her tongue. He’d move up onto the seat between her thighs. She’d move back further to give him space and his strong arms would wrap around her hips, holding her in place like a bridge when he thrusts inside. He’d feel so thick inside of her. Her breasts would bounce on each thrust and her clit would rub against his pubic bone as he ground himself deeper. She’d slide one hand up his shoulder to the back of his neck, to weave her fingers in his hair, and tug. He’d moan and move faster. Jaehee, helping him by holding herself up, ass clenched in a bridge, one arm supporting herself on the back of the seat, and the other clinging to his shoulder and the back of his head. He’d bite and suck on her nipple through her camisole. The fabric soaking and becoming see-through in only specific spots. His forearms flexed as he supported her hips and thrust in-between them, spiraling the two to dizzying heights. Seven would pull himself almost all the way out, and thrust back in, Jaehee crying out as four powerful thrusts completed her. He’d erratically continue thrusting into her during his orgasm immediately after, then panting heavily his hips would stop and he’d slowly lower her ass back to the seat. He’d kiss her and slowly slide himself out, condom and all. He’d continue kissing her, helping to slide her skirt back down and fix her button up. He’d fix his pants and then the two of them would put their glasses back on and look for his shirt that was thrown somewhere, outside the car in some dirt. She’d look for her underwear but he’d probably hide the pair in a pocket of his pants or hoodie. Then, standing on the side of the road, no one else in sight for miles, he’d kiss her. 

Jaehee felt someone hand shaking her shoulder. She startled and nearly jumped at the how close Seven was leaning towards her. “Did you have a good dream?”   
Seven’s smile was a little too smug to be of any comfort. Jaehee blinked and looked around in confusion. Seven’s car was parked outside the front entrance to Han Industries. “I know you work late so I let you sleep. You slept nearly the entire drive.”   
With a little more alertness to her demeaner, “Thank you, Seven,” and with checking her clock on her phone, “You drove much faster than I or a company car would have.”   
Seven beamed at her. “Hero 7-0-7, flying faster than the speed of light!”  
Ever practical Jaehee immediately responded, “Well not that fast.” And then, “Will you share if you find anything suspicious or revealing on that thumb drive?”   
Seven smiled, and mimed zippering his lips. She sighed. “Thank you anyway.” And moved to open the door.  
“Jaehee, before you go,” Jaehee turned back to facing him, Seven had the end of his sleeve gathered in his hand. His thumb, wrapped in soft material rubbed at the corner of her mouth and chin. “You had a bit of drool.” Jaehee felt her face flush and immediately looked away.   
“Also, did you know that you snore?”  
Magic broken, Jaehee, opened the door to get out of the car. “Goodbye, Seven. Let us know what you find on that USB Drive.”  
Seven saluted her. “Aye, aye, Ma’am!” He started his engine up again, then yelling, “It was very cute and very loud snoring!” he sped off.   
Jaehee clenched and unclenched her fists.  
Seven was certainly something else.

**Author's Note:**

> Chertiz owns all rights and responsibilities.  
> \----  
> I have this idea that this story will play a larger role, later on for another project of mine.   
> I'm not sure how much I've enjoyed this story as I wrote it to partially knock a writer's block out of the way. It's very steam of consciousness, and I might have to come back and re-tweak it to make me happier. This was also un-beta'd, so please, point out errors to me.


End file.
